Season 3 (TV Series)
On October 25, 2011, The Walking Dead (TV Series) was renewed for a third season by AMC after the Season 2 premiere broke cable ratings records in the 18–49 demographic. Season 3 picks up in the spring with Rick and his group finding the prison. It will also introduce The Governor and his town, Woodbury. This season will feature the introduction of The Governor and Michonne, plus the return of Daryl's brother, Merle. Following the release strategy of Season 2, Season 3 will yet again be split in half with the mid-season finale airing on December 2, 2012 and the second half debuting in early 2013. Ryan Turek, The Walking Dead Season 3 Will Be Broken In Two, Robert Kirkman Tweets, "work officially wrapped on the mid-season finale." Shock Till You Drop, (August 10, 2012). Plot "Seed" Since the second season, Rick has seemingly been forgiven by the group after the events that transpired, and once again, earns their trust. Rick and the group stumble upon an abandoned house, killing all of the walkers inside and deciding to stay there for a while. This is short lived when another group of Walkers begins to approach the house, causing the group to flee. While Rick goes hunting with Daryl, they both stumble upon the prison. Rick realizes it's the perfect place (because there would be plenty of food, guns, and medicine). Rick shuts the main gate of the prison, while the rest of the group distract and kill the walkers. Lori pleads with Rick to let them stay at the prison for a few days, Rick agrees but then soon rebuffs Lori, revealing that Lori has forgiven her husband whereas Rick is bitter towards her. At the night, Hershel asks Beth to sing 'The Parting Glass', and along with Maggie, she does so. The next day, Rick and the rest of the group clear out the remaining walkers blocking the entrace to the prison and find a secure cell block inside. Once again, Rick rebuffs Lori when she tries to thank him. The group find riot gear, flash grenades, and other useful equipment. Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, T-Dog, and Daryl look for the cafeteria and infirmary, only to be ambushed by a group of walkers. Glenn and Maggie are split from the group, but Hershel insists on going back for his daughter. Hershel finds Maggie, but is bitten in the lower right calf by a stray walker in the hallway. The group take Hershel inside the cafeteria area and Rick (acting quickly), amputates the lower portion of Hershel's right leg to keep the infection from spreading. Five men then appear, and Daryl aims his crossbow at them. One of the men, Axel, then ends the episode, saying: "Holy shit!" "Sick" The episode picks up where the last one ended, with Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog putting Hershel onto a gurney and taking him back to Cell Block C, ignoring Axel, Tomas, Big Tiny, Oscar, and Andrew. However, the prisoners follow them to the cell block and a stand off occurs between the prisoners, T-Dog, and Daryl with Rick intervening. Rick tells them about how the world has been completely overrun by walkers (as the prisoners had no knowledge of the outside world). Outside, a stand off occurs between Tomas and Rick because Tomas wants to claim the prison for his own. Rick cuts a deal with him to help them secure a separate cell block in exchange for half of their food. While Rick and the others does so, Carol, Lori, Maggie, Beth, Carl and Glenn stays in the cellblock and tries to save Hershel. Hershel even stops breathing at one point, but Lori saves him. Clearing a cellblock for the prisoners Big Tiny is scratched and killed by Tomas while the group is discussing what to do. Tomas gives Rick an icy stare. Once they reach the room before the cell block, Tomas ignores Rick's warning and opens up both doors, causing a herd of walkers to rush in. During the fight, Tomas tries twice to kill Rick by swinging his weapon too close to Rick and pushing a walker on top of him. After the walkers are cleared, Rick retaliates by chopping Tomas in the head with the machete. Andrew runs away, but Rick catches him and locks him on the outside where Walkers are roaming. Rick decides to let Axel and Oscar (the last of the prison survivors) live, and goes back to Cell Block C. Rick holds Hershel's hand as he awakens and thanks Lori for saving Hershel's life. He meets up with Lori outside, and for the first time in months, he touches Lori. He then claims that the groups is grateful for saving Hershel, and walks away without making eye contact. "Walk With Me" Andrea and Michonne find a new community of survivors; and a decision must be made. "Killer Within" The group is severed, placing lives in jeopardy; Merle Dixon has a request for The Governor. "Say the Word" Rick struggles after another death within his group; Michonne is suspicious of The Governor. "Hounded" To Be Announced "When the Dead Come Knocking" To Be Announced "Made to Suffer" To Be Announced Trailer The following link is an exclusive video interview of the cast on set in the prison: *Walking Dead Season 3 Cast Interview Cast Main Cast *Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes *Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes *Laurie Holden as Andrea *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon *Steven Yeun as Glenn *Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene *Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes *Danai Gurira as Michonne *Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon *David Morrissey as The Governor Guest Cast *Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier *IronE Singleton as T-Dog *Emily Kinney as Beth Greene *Lew Temple as Axel *Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene *Dallas Roberts as Milton *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez *Donzaleigh Abernathy as Dr. Stevens Co-Stars *Nick Gomez as Tomas *Vincent Ward as Oscar *Markice Moore as Andrew *Theodus Crane as Big Tiny *Travis Love as Bowman *Lawrence Kao as Tim *Troy Faruk as Sean *Lindsay Abernathy as Rowan *Mike Mayhall as Franklin *Dwayne Boyd as National Guardsman *Arthur Bridgers as Crowley *Gary Weeks as Corporal Uncredited *Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1 *Theshay West as Pet Walker #2 Deaths *Big Tiny *Tomas *Andrew *Franklin *Sean *Corporal *National Guardsman Interviews Production Development history On January 14, 2012 it was announced from the Television Critics Association Press Tour in Pasadena, California that AMC's third season of The Walking Dead (TV Series) will consist of 16 episodes. AMC's international broadcast partner FOX International Channels (FIC) will follow the 16 episode order and structure a similar schedule worldwide.Season 3 Episode Announcement, AMC. On February 24, 2012, it was announced that David Morrissey had been cast as The Governor, a major antagonist in the comic series. Morrissey will be a main cast member in the third season, which begins production in the first quarter of 2012. On March 17, 2012 it was announced that Michael Rooker (Merle Dixon) will appear in the third season.The Walking Dead Season 3: Michael Rooker Confirms His Return as Merle, Daily Dead, (March 17, 2012). His role in the series is currently unknown. On March 20, 2012 Glen Mazzara tweeted that the prison is being built especially for the series.Glen Mazzara, GlenMazzara, Twitter, (March 20, 2012). Danai Gurira has been cast as Michonne. As of April 4, 2012, there is a general outline for season 3, but there are no scripts yet. Senoia, Georgia The Walking Dead cast is scheduled to begin shooting small town of Senoia, Coweta County, Georgia in May 2012 and construction of sets began in February 2012, involving 60 local carpenters. Scott Tigchelaar of Raleigh Studios Atlanta says people can expect to see the town a little dirtier than normal to fit the look of the show.The Walking Dead Season 3 Details Emerging, Dread Central, (February 3, 2012). Walking Dead shooting in May, Lilja's Library, (February 3, 2012). On April 2, 2012 Mike Riley and Seth Zimmerman of AMC Television attended a Senoia City Council meeting — telling the council that the film series will be shooting in Senoia throughout 2012 and possibly in 2013, too. In the series, the town will be a place cordoned off from the zombie infested world outside. “You’re in a safe environment, If you’re outside it, you’re not,” Riley said. He said the town will be governed by “a benevolent dictator.” The television crew will “build a temporary, movable perimeter wall." Portions of Travis and Main streets will be closed to traffic at times during scenes that show the wall. “It will look like a gate” made from “various paraphernalia — old tires, doors,” Riley said. The wall will be made so that is can be stored between episodes. The block from Travis Street to Seavy Street “right now is being considered as our main set,” Riley said. An area of Johnson Street may also be used. Some episodes may be almost entirely filmed in Senoia, and it is possible one or more episode might not be filmed in the town at all. Cast and crew will arrive in Senoia on May 31 to film “the episode that premiers the town,” Riley said, “Once the town is established, it becomes a recurring location for us.” “Walking Dead” has its principal set at Raleigh-Riverwood studio in Senoia. For the first episode, “we’ll be filming in Senoia, for eight days,” Riley said. “We may be doing some filming at night in that episode. We may be filming at night for some of the other episodes, as well.” Most filming will be done on weekdays. Riley said grass would need to be left uncut in certain areas at times and said signs would be placed to let local residents know why the grass was high. He also said “anything we do to the buildings — anything we do to Senoia” will be put back in “as good or better shape when we pull out at the end of the season.” Senoia has been a popular location for film production, including “Fried Green Tomatoes,” “Pet Sematary 2” and television series including Lifetime’s “Drop Dead Diva.” Riley said the “Walking Dead” season of shooting will be different from what the town has experienced with previous productions. “This is long-term,” he explained. “You’re used to having a film crew come in and shoot for week or two, and then they’re gone.”W. Winston Skinner, 'Walking Dead' filming in Senoia regularly in month of May, Times Herald, (April 4, 2012). Trivia *On March 20, 2012 Mazzara stated: "Right now, I do see the prison storyline lasting through both Season 3 and 4."Scott West, ‘Walking Dead’ Showrunner On What We Can Expect From Seasons 3 And 4, Science Ficton.com, (March 22, 2012).Kevin Fitzpatrick, The Walking Dead's Glen Mazzara Talks About The Prison, Michonne and Future Comic Characters, "Right now, I do see that prison as a significant storyline for season 3 and season 4." TVOvermind, (March 27th, 2012). *Kirkman stated that: "there's something memorable that happened to a character in the comic is happening in the show in our first episode back and it's not the same character" about Season 3 ** Lesley Goldberg, 'The Walking Dead' Producers, Cast Reflect on Bloody Season 2, Tease What's Next The Hollywood Reporter, (April 14, 2012). This can be assumed to be Hershel getting bit and amputated, which originally happened to Allen in the comics *It was revealed that Daryl will don a poncho in Season 3. Elizabeth Cline, Dispatches From the Set - Costume Designer Eulyn Womble, AMC, (August 20, 2012). *The opening credits for Season 3 are different then the opening credits for both Season 1 and 2 which features actual walkers and different scenery and landscapes. **Lauren Cohan (Maggie) and Danai Gurira (Michonne) were added to main cast **Jon Bernthal (Shane) and Jeffrey DeMunn (Dale) were taken out due to both of them being written out last season. *Episode 308, Made to Suffer shares it's name with Volume 8 of the comics. *New characters from the comic, in this season is: Axel, Andrew, Michonne and the Govenor. *In season 3, Daryl Dixon and T-Dog fill a void that Shane left as they are now Rick's closest allies and strongest group members. References ru:Ходячие мертвецы (сезон 3) Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 3